


Medieval Oneshot (Original Work)

by ASomeonePerson, NotAnImportantPerson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Killing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASomeonePerson/pseuds/ASomeonePerson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnImportantPerson/pseuds/NotAnImportantPerson
Summary: On a night that is as cold and bleak as the moon, shadows tend to scurry across the streets and jump between rooftops. It is a night like this that the muffled screams of two youngsters, first-time assassins, echo throughout the realm. They may have been in the wrong, but their adoptive mothers', trainers and caregivers aren't happy. On a night that is as cold and bleak as the moon, one thing is always certain. Blood can and will be spilt.
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Medieval Oneshot (Original Work)

On a night such as this, the most wondrous thing was being seated before a flame. Outside was frigid, frost curling it's icy fingers across every pane of glass. It sent the chilling wind to whisper, caressing whatever may be in its path.

"Sit properly," a woman snapped, breaking the peaceful quiet that had fallen among the crackling of the fire.

"Oh, dear Ezhno, do lighten up. You're showing your age." The other crooned, white hair spilling over the arm of the chair to reach towards the ground. Her legs were lazily flung over the other arm of the chair, arm resting on the back.

Identical carmine orbs met, the white-haired female twisting her beautiful features into a sneer. The other woman, her senior by a few years, had a head of black hair just as long as her own.

"Do shut up, Walandra. You're showing your idiocity." The other, Ezhno, replied. Her temper seemed far shorter than usual, almost ripping the page out of the book she was reading. Well, scanning the words. Walandra wondered if she was actually taking in any of the information.

"It's useless to attempt to converse with you when you're life this, you _heathen."_ Walandra's tone was joking and light, but she pursed her lips at the glare, accompanied by a frown, she received. She sighed through her nose, instead turning her crimson luminaries towards the burning flames. Even _she_ knew that there were times not to test Ezhno's boundaries; just as the elder knew there were times not to test her own.

They were equally dangerous, which was the whole reason that they had joined together. There were, admittedly, times when she had seriously considered damning it all to hell and simply killing her companion but... something about the onyx-haired woman kept her there. Something about this human, whom was her equal in more ways than one, made her want to snap her neck, but she knew that she wouldn't hesitate to put a sword through someone's throat should they threaten her.

The pause between conversations felt like eons, when it must have only been minutes. She risked a glance at the other woman, finding herself meeting a red-eyed gaze. There was war behind Ezhno's orbs. Conflicted thoughts. Stuck between wishing to speak, and not wanting to appear weak.

"Out with it, then." She said simply, forcing a bored look upon her features. There was no way in hell she'd let _Ezhno_ of all people see something such as concern written across her fine, pale features.

"They've been gone for a... concerningly long amount of time. I didn't think a simple kill such as this would take as long as it has." The woman said after a moment. The fear that sparked it's way through her eyes almost made Walandra want to cackle, but she couldn't. She was positive that the same fear curled within her own gaze.

"So you've got that feeling, too?" She replied, mentioning the feeling of stones in her gut. A primal instinct within her, screeching for her to immediately jump to her feet and march out the door. She had been ignoring it, unwilling to appear stupid before her judgmental companion.

A practiced look of distaste painted the others face, even as that fear circled her eyes even more, as if taking hold.

"What on earth are you talking about, Walandra?"

"Don't be daft, Ezhno." Walandra snarled in reply, seating herself in the correct position. Her back was straight, orbs hardening. "You feel it, too. Your eyes betray you." She added, wringing her hands. "Something bad has happened. I can feel it."

"Oh, here you go with your..." Ezhno raised a muscular arm, waving her hand as she searched for the words. " _Gut instinct,_ or whatever it is you call that horrendous thing." Walandra let out something akin to a hiss, raising a dainty hand to silence her companion.

That was always a difference between them. Ezhno was built like a warrior, even if she had a painfully beautiful face. Walandra was dainty, feminine, even with the hard muscle coating her body.

"That 'horrendous thing' has saved my life on multiple occasions, Ezhno." She paused, dark red lips parting as she searched for words. Ezhno seemed to recognize the look, as she remained mercifully silent. "Ezhno, if there was ever a time I wanted, no, needed you to trust me and my instinct, it would be now. Something is wrong, and I know it. I'm asking you to believe me, even if it's just once." 

There was a long, long pause. A pause so thick with tension that one might snip it with a pair of scissors. It stretched on for what must have only been a few moments, but it felt like days. The older woman let out a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose as she screwed her eyes shut.

"Fine, fine. Whatever. Let's go get ready, and we can go... investigate." She replied finally, wincing at the clattering noise of the chair as it toppled backwards in Walandra's haste to stand.

The younger woman didn't hesitate to stalk past the older, bounding up the stairs with what could only be described as feline grace. She had come down minutes later, armed to the teeth. The weapons, or most of them, were hidden beneath her black, finely made tunic, of course. 

She poked her tongue out and wrinkled her nose at the sight of Ezhno already standing at the door, waiting with her arms crossed over her chest, a bored expression on her features.

"Finally done?" The older questioned, raising a brow. 

"Shut your mouth, grandma. We have a job to do, remember?" She snapped in reply, clenching her fists as she strode past the other, and out the door.

~

The rooftop was slick as the pair crouched atop it. It had been easy enough to get where they were. The location that the contract was a lovely manor, owned by a simple, lesser-noble. He had been their target. 

The contract had originally been for Ezhno and Walandra, forcing the latter to bring up the possibility of a trap that caught the wrong people. The older woman had shut it down, but the white-haired woman didn't miss the panic, entwined with fear, edging it's way into her voice. 

Finding a servant boy hadn't been difficult, seeing as most of the guards were nowhere to be seen. They, Ezhno, had grabbed him and merely dragged him into the brush. They had slipped in horrifying masks, to hide their identity. The gods knew what would happen if their appearances got out.

Scaring him into telling them everything he knew had been easy. Threaten him with death, make sure to add the threat of violence if he talks to anyone about what happened here, all of the normal things.

Now, crouched upon a rooftop beside a warehouse, Walandra couldn't help but want to get inside. Something screamed at her to go within it, even if Ezhno demanded caution. The boy had informed them that the Lord and majority of his guards had gone to this exact warehouse. Why? That was the question that he didn't know the answer to. Ezhno seemed to wish to slit his throat for merely being an annoyance.

"Ezhno, what else must you check before we go inside? I've spotted a hatch on the roof. We can simply go in that way." Walandra complained, voice pitching horribly higher In a child-like manner.

"Fine, whatever. Go ahead." The other snarled, irritation peaking as she clenched her fists. Dawn was approaching, and the two youngsters had set out at dusk. The boy had told them that the Lord has set out only an hour before they had arrived. The two would have been trapped in this warehouse for two hours.

It didn't take long for the pair to jump to a ledge on the side if the building, clambering up a drainpipe and onto the roof. The hatch was pried open within moments. A voice instantly met their ears.

"You blabbering fools! _Get away from her!"_ The voice sounded horrifically like Enola, one of the teens they had sent. The two dropped down onto a wooden beam directly below the opening, crouching there as they surveyed the situation.

What appeared to be fifteen or so guards stood in a ring around two young females. One, Enola, was being held, hands behind her back. Her hair was a strange mixture of ginger, carmine and ebony as she thrashed in the hold. Anger boiled in her topaz orbs, eyes that matched Fala Flo's. Her face was pockmarked with bruises, her bottom lip split and swollen. It seems as if the loud-mouthed apprentice had taken most of the beating, more than likely in an effort to protect Fala.

Enola was two years older than the other teen, and often referred to her as a younger sister. It more than explained the fiercness in her gaze as she spat at one of the males and threw her head backwards. A crack sounded, and she was dropped. Instantly, she had scuttled to the middle of the circle.

That was where Fala Flo, her form significantly smaller, was curled up. She had black hair, eyes a burning topaz. Their weapons seemed to have been seized from them, and even if they hadn't been, it would be impossible for two young teenagers to fight so many well trained, fully developed men.

"You idiot! You'll pay for doing that to her!" Enola practically growled at one of the guards, no, not s guard. The Lord himself. There was less than a heartbeat between the the words spilling from the girls lips, and her body launching at the round-bellied man. One of his warriors stepped in the way, jerking her body to a stop and throwing her backwards. Laughing and cackling sounded afterwards.

Walandra didn't need to look at Ezhno to know that she was incredibly angry. She could feel it radiating off of her companion.

"We'll have this finished before dawn." Walandra whispered, crouching along the beam. The slight, faraway groan signified that Ezhno was going in the opposite direction. She could feel her blood boiling, coursing through her veins with concerning ferocity. More words were spewing from Enola's mouth, and for once she was glad that her apprentice didn't know when to shut up.

The woman found a shadowy alcove to drop down into, landing with bent knees. She felt one of them hit the ground in the darkness, even as she drew her long daggers, hearing the whine as they left the scabbard.

She made brief eye contact with Ezhno, now on the other side of the group. It would be a massacre, and she would love every second of it. She rose slowly, knowing that with her ebony mask, and onyx suit, she would look like some kind of horrific demon. Ezhno looked no better, stalking towards them with what could only be described as a predators gait.

The first man didn't even know what had hit him, the fire-lit torch he had been carrying clattering to the floor as one of her daggers went through chest. The groan of pain was music to her ears, even as she pulled it out and watched him drop to the floor.

All eyes were on her, watching as she slowly lifted her head and set her blood-red gaze upon them. Some flinched, their mouths parting as her visible lips twisted into a cold smile. She raised a blade, pointing at Enola, whom was crouched protectively over Fala Flo. A challenge was within her eyes, meeting the horrified gazes of the guards.

 _"Ours."_ Her voice, a mere whisper, was loud in the silence. As she spoke, another man fell, body merely falling, head tumbling to the floor directly after. Ezhno was standing behind him, watching the group for reactions. Their stunned silence was all that was needed, and the two woman shared a single look.

Walandra was the first to move, taking the blade that was in front of her and jerking it to the side, slicing a man open with a simple maneuver. Her other blade moved in the same moment, stabbing into the side of a second man, or was it third?

What happened next was a mere blur. A flurry of steel whining as it cut through flesh and bone, blood spilling across the ground and bodies thumping as they hit the ground. The remaining men had the sense to take out their weapons and attempt to fight the women. Their blades were easily batted aside, another plunging into them moments later.

The last guard fell too quickly, and the battle was over before it has even begun as the two rounded upon the lord. Walandra let that same smile take over, cocking her head to the side as she stalked to stand before him, meeting the glance of Ezhno.

"We should have fun with him," she crooned, crouching down, arms resting on her knees. "How about we hang him from the roof by his intestines? That could we fun, and word would get out about his death." She spoke with a grin, glancing up at the older woman. She rolled her eyes, absently waving a hand.

"Do whatever you want, Walandra." She said with a heavy sigh, ignoring the grin sent her way. There was hardly a sound as her blade flickered across the lords stomach, his organs spilling out when she hauled him to his feet. She sent him a smile, before frowning.

"Unfortunately, _Your Grace,_ I am not tall nor strong enough to hang you from the rafters. I can and will do the next best thing, however." She dragged him to the middle of the room, smiling sweetly at him before grabbing whatever crate she could of solid wood. She had him sit upon it, standing between his legs. She took out a dagger, an unimpressive thing of no value to her, and stabbed it into his thigh, smiling and tilting her head as she twisted it.

He let out a yell of pain, clutching at the handle of the blade. She tutted, shaking her head as she nonchalantly stabbed another into his other thigh. It was now that she had to make sure he actually died, adding a few cuts to his legs and arms, but avoiding anything on his torso or throat.

"Walandra, what in the name of hell are you doing? Stop wasting time." Ezhno hissed, temper flaring once more. The woman merely shook her head, flashing an award-winning smile as she stood, brushing past the older woman and slipping out of the warehouse, and down an alley to go home. Let a fisherman, or something like that, find the bodies.

She had been right. Their apprentices had needed them. She should have been more smug that she was, should have been rubbing it in Ezhno's face about how she was correct, but she couldn't bring herself to. She may have been right, and it almost scared her to admit, but...

It was their safety that mattered most to her.


End file.
